Question
by TaoziFanfan
Summary: 'apakah yang lebih penting bagimu? Cinta atau persahabatan' atau "siapa yang lebih penting bagimu?dia atau aku?" berapa kalipun dia bertanya tak akan ada jawaban. "tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kau hanya menemukan apa yang tidak kau temukan dariku..."- "dan itu kau temukan pada Luhan" Sehun-tao-luhan EXO. huntao / taohun and hunhan. bad summary. -recommended song : 4men-erase-


Title: Question

Genre : Romance/hurt(?)

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan dan cerita milik saya alias istri Tao *ngek

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boys love. warning yaoi!

Saya sangat buruk dalam hal EYD jadi mohon maap dengan segala kebesaran hati dan ampela(?) para readers untuk memahami kekurangan epep ini. mumumumu *plak

**Don't be silent readers!Don't like don't read! do not plagiat! Do not copy paste! **

Sekali lagi terima kasih **review**nya . dan **terima kasih tidak menjadi silent readers :*** .kamsahamnida

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Saat sebuah hati memilih untuk percaya, tapi pemandangan begitu menyakitkan. Saat sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan namun terasa sulit untuk diri sendiri. _'apakah yang lebih penting bagimu? Cinta atau persahabatan?'. _Berapa kalipun dia bertanya tak akan ada jawaban. Karena apa?, karena dia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Tidak pernah tersampaikan walau hatinya terus saja meronta meminta jawaban, tapi apa? Namja manis menyedihkan ini hanya memendamnya kuat dalam peti yang ia kunci jauh didalam hatinya. Ini belum seberapa para pujangga, dia akan terus menyayat hatinya sendiri hingga bisa hancur kapan saja. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang difikirkan saja bisa membuatnya ingin mati. _'siapa yang lebih penting bagimu?dia atau aku?'._ Pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan dengan lantang jika pasangannya mempunyai seorang lain. Namun tidak bagi dia, dia akan membungkam mulutnya dengan paku sehingga tidak ada pertanyaan macam ini. Karena apa? Karena takut akan jawbannya. Bodoh sekali, bagaimana dia ingin bertanya jika takut akan jawaban?. Tuan dan nona, kalian akan mengerti jika sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat kalian yang ingin mati akan tetap hidup hanya untuk melihat senyumnya, seseorang yang bahkan kalian rela memberinya apa saja. Seseorang yang menyakitimu namun kau tetap memberinya senyuman.

"Tao, kau kenapa? Kita sebentar lagi on air." Suara lembut itu mengenyahkan lamunanya sedari tadi, namun tidak sakit hatinyaa.

"ah,. Nde Kyungsoo ge.. aku hanya gugup" jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. Lalu berdiri menghampiri member lainnya. Tadi kubilang dia tersenyum? Yah.. senyum palsu.

"pandaku... kau harus bisa bertindak"gumam Kyungsoo dengan tatapan prihatinnya pada Tao.

.

.

"Lulu hyung.. oh ayolah.. traktir buble tea nanti sore ne?ayolaah... lagi pula nanti sore kan sudah tidak ada schedule". Tatapannya begitu menggoda, menarik semua orang yang benci padanya menjadi suka. Begitulah setidaknya menurut Tao. Namun sayang, tatapan itu bukan untuknya. Miris kan?, sudahlah yang penting dia milik Tao, setidaknya itu yang dia fikir.

'milikku? Dari segi apa kenyataan itu benar? Bahkan senyum indahnya hanya untuknya, lalu apa lagi dari dirinya yang menjadi milikku?' suara itu lagi-lagi muncul dari benaknya yang masih waras, selain itu? Hatinya menjadi bodoh. Menyangkal semua yang benar, dan mempertahankan apa yang menyakitkan.

"oke oke.. berhenti merajuk Sehunie.. kau tak mau mengajak Tao?" aha. Kenapa harus merusaknya Luhan?, Tao tidak mungkin mengganggu kalian berdua seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"ah, baiklah.."

"Tao... Taoo... kau tak mau ikut beli buble nanti bersama aku dan Luhan hyung?". kemana suara indah tadi Sehun?, kau memanggil kekasihmu begitu dingin.

"ah..tidak Sehun, aku ingin berlatih nanti". Jawabnya dengan senyum terpaksa dan dia tetap mencoba memberi tatapan lembut untuk kekasihnya. Apa Tao bohong? Tidak, tentu saja dia akan berlatih wushu, menghabiskan semua peluhnya menguras semua tangisnya dan menghabiskan semua tenaganya agar tidak mengingat kalian berdua yang bersenang-senang.

"ah baiklah, Lulu nanti sambil jalan-jalan di sungai Han ya?pake sepeda agar tidak ada fans yang mengikuti". Suaranya kembali indah, menatap Luhan hangat sembari memegang tanganya lembut.

"kalian harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai ketauan fans atau media, bisa-bisa kalian dianggap pacaran" JLEB. kau sukses menambah lubangnya Suho.. tapi bukankah itu yang dipercaya media dan fans? Hunhan dicintai dan didukung, bukannya HunTao.

"sudahlah ayo kita ke studio, sebentar lagi interview dimulai" ajak Lay keseluruh member yang masih setia berada diruang artis. Diterima begitu saja oleh member dengan beranjaknya semua member menuju studio. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan, berjalan sambil Sehun merangkulnya pundaknya mesra. Sedangkan Tao? Dia tetap duduk melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"Tao.. sampai kapan? Berhentilah, akuilah semuanya. Atau tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku kehilangan panda manisku" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo. Dia memang selalu baik, namun sayang, sarannya tak pernah benar-benar Tao terima.

"apa yang hyung bicarakan? Sudahlah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke studio, kajja"tangan Tao menarik Kyungsoo ramah dengan senyum cerah yang palsu. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah melihat dongsaengnya ini selalu mencoba tegar.

.

.

.

"baiklah kali ini pertanyaan dari fans untuk Sehun, bagaimana Luhan menurutmu?apa kau suka dia? Wah waah.. pertanyaan yang bagus sepertinya, melihat banyaknya hunhan shipper". Sepertinya semua acara interview akan selalu menjunjung tinggi Hunhan. Tao menatap kembali Sehun yang nampaknya tersenyum akan pertanyaan barusan, Tao mencoba memasang wajah penasaran seperti halnya fans-fans yang distudio sekarang.

"hahaha.. terima kasih pertanyaannya, menurutku Luhan adalah Hyung yang baik, aku selalu membeli Buble tea bersamanya, tentu saja aku suka! Heheh siapa yang tidak mungkin suka dengannya, iya bukan? Dia Hyung yang baik." Jawabnya dengan senyum merekah seolah sedang membanggakan diri sendiri.

Tao hampir saja meloloskan setetes mutiara bening dari matanya yang indah, sebelum dia akhirnya ingat bahwa sedang syuting.

.

.

"aah.. akhirnya Interview melelahkan ini selesai, aku ingin segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang," ujar pemilik kulit tan yang eksotis kemudian diangguki oleh beberapa member yang setuju.

"aku permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar" ucap Tao dengan buru-buru kemudian berlari pergi keluar, kenapa? Karena dirinya dan kelopak matanya sudah tidak sanggup membendung butiran air yang memaksa ingin keluar. Karna dadanya sudah begitu ingin dipukul-pukul, agar tak merasakan sakit selain pukulan itu. Dia begitu keras menahan rasa sakitnya saat didalam studio dan hal itu ditambah dengan Sehun yang memberi fanservice dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"kufikir kalian tadi sangat mesra dan uh.. menyilaukan. Kau tak memikirkan pasanganmu oh Sehun." satu kalimat lolos dari bibir tipis dan tajam Kris. Sontak semua member tidak terkecuali Sehun menatap Kris .

"apa maksudmu hyung? Kekasihku saja tidak protes, kenapa kau yang ribut?" balasan yang selalu dilontarkan Sehun dengan lancar. dan itu yang sedikit membuat para member bingung akan sikap Tao. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengeluh sedikitpun pada kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun?. Ah... mereka saja yang tak tahu apa yang bergejolak dalam pikiran dan hati Tao.

"terserahlah..!" ujar Kris lalu berlenggang meninggalkan ruangan menuju van exo yang diikuti oleh beberapa member lainnya kecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun.. menurutku kau sudah kelewatan.., aku kasian pada Tao". Luhan membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia kunci rapat , menatap intens Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"ssst... tak apa hyung,kau tak akan disalahkan. Sudahlah jangan bahas hal ini lagi" balas Sehun dengan wajah lembut dan seketika itu juga berubah datar.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang nampaknya betah diruangan ini ,

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka perlahan menampakkan wajah yang telah membukanya, dilihat dari ekspresinya dia sedang serius "Kyungsoo hyung? Kenapa kesini lagi?" Sehun menatap hyung dihadapnnya ini dengan wajah heran.

"Sehun, siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu?"

**DEG**

Satu lontaran kalimat yang sukses menusuk hati Sehun. Sehun tercengang dengan pertanyaan hyungnya ini. 'satu pertanyaan yang pasti akan datang, entah dari siapapun itu' batin Sehun mengingat perkataan seseorang dulu. Dan benar, pertanyaan ini akhirnya sampai. Terlepas dari keheranan Sehun akan pertanyaan DO . dia lebih heran kenapa pertanyaan ini malah DO yang melontarkannya pertama kali? Bukannya kekasihnya.

"siapa menurutmu hyung?" pertanyaan brengsek Sehun. Batinnya memaki diri sendiri.

"haah.. tak kusangka akan 'semudah' ini bertanya padamu. Berhentilah menyakiti Tao,nae dongsaeng.. kalau kau ingin bersama Luhan. Putuskan Tao! Kau membuatnya mempunyai kekasih semu!" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berhasil menempatkan sindirannya ditempat paling mengena dihati Sehun, kuharap kau mengerti Sehun-ah. batin Kyungsoo berharap.

"kau cukup melihat dan jangan ikut campur hyung. ini kisahku, terserah aku mau memberi cerita apa dan siapa pemerannya." Satu kalimat indah lagi dari mulut Sehun dengan makna tak berarti ini sukses membuat DO kesal. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

**BRAAAK**

"hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" suaranya bergetar. Suara yang selama ini didengar Kyungsoo begitu polos dan manja, suara yang hangat. Namja dihadapannya kini menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, matanya masih bengkak. Lingkaran panda dimatanya semakin jelas. Tapi tetap saja matanya ingin mengeluarkan air lagi.

"Tao.. aku, aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu begini". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

"cukup hyung! Ini masalahku. Aku tau kau menghawatirkanku, d-an terima kasih.. ta-pi aku tidak ingin kehi..kehilangannya. a—aku..aku hiks..hiks" tangisnya pecah, air matany lolos tanpa bisa ditahan, bahunya bergetar. Bahkan dia sekarang sudah berlutut tak tahan menopang tubuhnya, dia begit lemah. Dia sakit dan lemah.

Kyungsoo yang melihat dongsaengnya ini langsung memeluknya berusaha menenangkan, berusaha ingin mengembalikan senyumnya. Hell! Senyumnya sudah sirna sejak bersama oh Sehun.

"cukup Tao... cukup!. Akhiri semuanya, kau menyakiti diri sendiri." Saat ini Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi sangat ditahannya, dia tak ingin menjadi pihak yang harusnya menenangkan jadi pihak yang merepotkan.

"tapi, hiks.. aku mencintainya hyung"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya menatap Tao serius. "kalau begitu lepaskan dia" Tao menegang seketika mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang tadi sempat ia lontarkan pada Sehun.

"ap..apa?tidak hy.." ucapannya terputus saat sebuah pernyataan Kyungsoo menusuk tepat disemua tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya merasakan semua sakitnya. Sakit yang dulunya hanya diderita sang hati malang.

"lepaskan kalau kau mencintainya, biarkan dia bersama dengan orang yang dia fikir dia cintai."

Tao membeku. Inilah kenyataan yang ingin Tao buang sedari dulu. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Ah ini terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan rasanya beribu kali lebih sakit saat dia membayangkannya dulu.

"fikirkan dan lakukan! Sekarang kita harus menyusul yang lain ,sebelum semuanya curiga. Kajja!". Setelahnya Kyungsoo membawa Tao kekamar mandi dan membersihkan wajahnya serta memberikan sedikit riasan dan tetes mata agar tidak terlihat mata pandanya yang semakin bengkak dan merah. Tao merasakan ketulusan hyungnya ini, dia sangat tersentuh dan bersyukur mempunyai hyung sepertinya.

.

.

.

Terkadang membuat dirimu seperti menghilang dan tak terlihat bisa lebih menjajikan ketenangan. Tao terus saja membuat dirinya tak ikut dalam interaksi apapun. dalam hal ini member lainnya bahkan lebih khawatir terhadap panda kesayangan mereka, namun mereka mencoba diam dan mengamati dari jauh. Mereka sedikit banyak tahu bahwa Tao sedang tak ingin siapapun.

"mereka kenapa belum datang sih!. Aku sudah lapaaar.. oh ayolah Suho hyung biarkan kami makan dulu, mereka pasti sudah makan diluar. Dan kau malah membuat member lain mati kelaparan". Kai mencoba membujuk hyung disampingnya ini dengan tatapan seperti anak afrika kelaparan dan salah satu tangannya memegang perutnya seperti sedang sembelit. Tak terkadang dia mencoba ber-agyeo namun malah mendapatkan mimik muntah dari beberapa member.

"Tao.. kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat Taozi.." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Tao dan memandangnya khawatir. 'kau terlalu kuat bertahan Tao' batin Baekhyun meringis. Sebenarnya bukan rahasia jika Sehun lebih dekat dengan Luhan dibanding kekasihnya sendiri. Mengingat memang mereka selalu terlihat bersama.

"gwenchana hyung.. aku hanya lapar. Hehehe" jawab Tao dengan memberi kekehan kecil dibelakangnya mencoba memperlihatkan senyum indahnya. Namun gagal, Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"kai benar. Aku baru saja mendapat sms dari Luhan bahwa jangan menunggu mereka untuk makan malam" xiumin memberi informasi pada sang leader ini dan diikuti oleh anggukan dan benar saja, kai langsung melahap apa yang ada didepannya.

"chaa.. ayo makan Tao.. katamu kau lapar?". Tao terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Tao terlalu sibuk sakit sati. Dia benar-benar mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengajaknya makan.

Kemudian seketika itu juga hatinya merasakan sesuatu. Seolah ada komando dari alam bawah sadarnya, bahwa dia benar-benar harus melihat apa yang terjadi. 'sudahlah Tao kau sudah jatuh sangat jatuh. Tak mungkin jika kau jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Ini akan berakhir' batin Tao memerintahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk memeriksa sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia cek sedari dulu.

**KRIEEEET **

Tao berdiri dan memundurkan kursinya dengan sekali hentakan. Semua member sedang menatapnya sekarang tak terkecuali kai dan chanyeol yang menghentikan aktifitas saling merebut makanan mereka. " maaf hyungdeul. Aku mau pergi sebentar"

'ah dia akhirnya bertindak' entah itu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ataupun beberapa hyungdeul yang sangat sensitif. sedikit mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Tao. Memang sudah saatnya Tao menggunakan kembali akal sehatnya .

"mau kemana? Sendirian? Terlalu berbahaya Tao" sang naga Kris memberikan pendapat rasionalnya dan diangguki oleh member lainnya.

"benar, memangnya ada perlu apa?" Suho melanjutkan perkataan Kris.

"Aku ingin bertemu teman hyung, aku berjanji akan menggunakan segala macam hoodi dan syal untuk menutupi wajahku. Dan aku akan berhati-hati, kalian tau aku jago wushu kan..hehehe" Tao mencoba peruntungannya kembali, dia terlalu ingin memastikan sesuatu malam ini.

"ayolaaah.. Bbuing bbuing" dia mencoba lagi, dia akan terus memberikan aegyonya agar hyung-hyungnya ini luluh. Suho menatap Kris seolah berkata 'ijikan saja'.

"baiklaah.. jangan lama-lama, hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu." Sesaat setelah Kris memberi titahnya Tao langsung melesat kekamarnya dan bersiap secepat mungkin. "jangan lupa rapatkan jaketmu panda! Diluar sangat dingin!" Chen berteriak pada Tao yang kini sudah bersiap dan berlari kearah pintu, Tao yang mendengarnya hanya melambaikan tangaannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"semoga berakhir sakitmu Tao" Kyungsoo bergumam kecil sambil memandang punggung Tao yang kini sudah tak terlihat dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sungai Han tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya. Mereka duduk saling berdempetan menatap beberapa kilauan cahaya yang dipantulkan cairan yang berwarna seperti hitam. Disinilah mereka di bibir sungai Han. Berdekatan tapi tak bicara, terlalu hanyut akan fikiran masing-masing.

"berapa lama lagi Sehunnie? Aku lelah" satu suara lolos dari bibir indahnya. Sedangkan namja disampingnya ini hanya menghela nafas dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"sabar hyung, aku tak dapat menahan tatapan sedihnya nanti" Sehun berbicara dan kembali menatap sungai dihadapannya seakan sungai itu lebih menenangkannya.

"bukan itu! Aku sangat tak tega melihat Tao seperti ini Sehun! Aku ingin mengakhiri cerita ini! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, lupakan semuanya! kembali padanya seakan tak ada apa-apa" Luhan menoleh dan menatap intens Sehun, terdengar sekali suaranya tegas, serius ,namun sedikit bergetar menahan buliran mutiara jatuh dari mata rusanya.

Mendengar kalimat dari hyungnya ini dia kembali mendesah kecewa, lalu menoleh dan membuat jarak antar kedua wajahnya semakin dekat. Terlalu dekat bahkan, sampai deru nafas dan aroma keduanya tercium. "hyung, biarkan aku melakukan ini".

Chu~~

Luhan sontak membulatkan matanya, terkejut atas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini ,saat dimana bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis sehun. dia tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, ingin sekali mendorong jauh Sehun. Dan sebelum itu terjadi mereka berdua mendengar sesuatu.

**KRSSSKK. .KRSSSK. .BUUUGGH**

Setelah bunyi seseorang jatuh, seketika itu juga mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menjauh satu sama lain. Lalu menoleh kebelakang mencari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"TAO...?" Luhan dan Sehun memekik bersamaan, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, bahkan Luhan sudah sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Oh tidak Luhan, kau harusnya melihat bagaimana Tao sekarang. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya kosong seperti tanpa nyawa dan yang lihat Luhan sekarang adalah seorang mayat hidup yang berstatus dongsaengnya Huang Zi Tao.

"Mian.. mian mengganggu kalian berdua"rautnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang palsu.

"tidak Tao, i..ni, ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan. Ingat, kami adalah sahabat." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan apa saja yang dikeluarkan otaknya sekarang, mencoba menahan air matanya. Karna dia fikir Tao yang lebih pantas menangis bukan dia.

"berhentilah hyung. .Sehun,.. . jangan mengatakan persahabatan lagi." Tao merasa ini sudah cukup. Dia menyeka sedikit air matanya, kemudian menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan membuat Sehun bertahan karna rasa kasian, seperti yang dia katakan tadi.

"Luhan hyung, aku tidak membencimu. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Berbahagialah". Dengan kekuatan yang sangat sedikit Tao memberikan senyum pahitnya, kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi. Entah kemanapun kakinya mengajak dia, dia tetap berlari menjauh . dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan pandangannya yang kabur. Kontak lensa yang digunakannya membuat dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas saat semua air matanya lolos banyak sekali. Melihat kepergian Tao membuat dadanya sesak, Sesak sekali. Sungguh sebenarnya tak ingin sekali dia menyakiti makhluk rapuh seperti dia. Tapi semua kejadian membuat Sehun berada diposisi sekarang. Posisi dimana semua akan tersakiti.

"kejar dia! Kejar bodoh!" Luhan yang mulai sadar dari semua keterkejutan ini memukul Sehun cukup keras.

"aku akan menyelesaikannya hyung" satu kalimat yang hanya terucap kemudian Sehun berlari kencang mengejae Tao.

.

.

"Tao.." ah tidak. Jangan suara itu lagi. Tao sungguh membencinya mulai hari ini. dia berfikir berakhir didepan halte bus yang sudah sangat sepi adalah keadaan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hal yang diucapkannya dengan percaya diri tadi kepada Sehun. Dia sudah cukup hancur untuk memikirkan hal lain. "Tao..Mianhee" Sehun, kau mengatakannya seperti kau hanya tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu orang dikereta. "sudahlah lupakan" Tao bangkit kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"panda...". apa aku tidak salah dengar?Tao bertanya sekali lagi dalam hati. Panggilan yang dulunya sangat mudah diucapkan Sehun dengan nada indah, panggilan yang hanya Tao sukai jika itu berasal dari mulut Sehun. Panggilan yang bahkan tidak pernah didengarnya lagi. Kini ia mendengarnya, dimalam dimana ia harus melepasnya pergi. Entah mengapa saat dia mengucapkan panggilan itu dia hanya merasakan sesak, dia hanya tak ingin kembali memasang otak bodohnya dan mengikat Sehun lebih lama lagi.

Tao berbalik dan memandang wajah Sehun, "apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada kalian?apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tak ada tatapan dan nada marah atau benci pada Tao saat berbicara pada Sehun, dia hanya mengucapkannya dengan dingin . karna dia sudah beku. Dia dan hatinya.

"maafkan aku..." ucap Sehun kembali, dia memajang wajah sendu yang dimilikinya. Membuat tatapan menyesal yang tulus. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada trotoar dibawah.

"tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kau hanya menemukan apa yang tidak kau temukan dariku..." Tao sedikit bergetar pada kalimat terakhir kemudian berdehem kecil dan melanjutkannya. "dan itu kau temukan pada Luhan". Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya namun memilih diam dan siap menerima semua yang dikatakan Tao.

Dan tubuh Sehun kembali menegang mendengar ucapan Tao selanjutnya "aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat..." Tao kembali berhenti dan menyeka ujung matanya.

"tapi apa gunanya aku bertahan? saat kau yang kusayangi tak bisa bahagia karna aku."

"saat kau yang kucintai, mencintai yang lain" Sehun hanya bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin lolos dari matany sejak tadi. Namun Sehun tetap saja tak bisa bicara, dia terlalu pengecut untuk bicara.

"maafkan aku" kini bukan Sehun yang mengucapkannya, melainkan Tao. Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang Tao katakn padanya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia meminta maaf pada manusia yang paling menyakitinya?.

"maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu Sehun" kali ini Sehun benar-benar seperti merasa ada sebuah truk menimpa dirinya. Bagaimana namja rapuh seperti Tao dia perlakukan seperti ini?. salahkan Sehun yang keras kepala, dia meninggalkan Tao dengan alasan yang hanya Luhan dan dia yang tau.

"mianhe..." hanya kata ini yang bisa Sehun lontarkan pada Tao, sisanya Tao berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang masih diam terpaku ditempat.

.

.

.

Suasana tidak banyak berubah saat ini. didalam dorm tak ada yang berubah, kecuali fakta bahwa kini Tao benar-benar bukan kekasih Oh Sehun. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Tao memiliki kekasih tapi seperti tak memilikinya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka tak berpacaran tapi seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu mana yang kalian pilih?memiliki kekasih tapi seperti tak memilikinya atau mempunyai seseorang yang seperti kekasih?. Semuanya cukup canggung sekarang antara Sehun-Luhan-Tao. Walaupun sebelumnya Luhan selalu bersikap ramah dan suka bercanda dengan Tao. Kini mereka seperti punya alasan sendiri untuk saling diam. Luhan yang selalu merasa bersalah dan berfikir bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk menjadi teman Tao. Dan Tao yang sebenarnya selalu ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan Luhan,namun hanya saja Luhan bersikap aneh dan berpaling terlebih dahulu. Hal ini membuat Tao berasumsi bahwa Luhan tak ingin berteman dengan mantan kekasih dari kekasihnya saat ini. sungguh salah paham yang miris.

.

.

"Tao-ssi. Apa tak bisa cari alternatif lain?" terlihat sosok yang sedang bicara ini melihatkan wajah khwatir dan seriusnya secara bersamaan, membuat beberapa keriputnya semakin terlihat.

"maafkan saya, Sooman sajangnim. Saya yakin kita sudah membicarakan ini dan saya sudah membayar ganti rugi selama saya tidak ada". Balas Tao dengan memberi wajah yakin.

Lelaki paruh baya ini kembali menghela nafas mendegar pernyataan anak asuhnya ini."tapi para fans pasti akan kecewa"

"saya tau saajangnim"

.

.

"Tao. Kau tak harus seperti ini.. sudahlah, lupakan semuanya dan jangan pergi. Semua member akan berpandangan bahwa kau lari dari tanggung jawab Tao. Pikirkan fans" Baekhyun mencoba berbagai macam sugesti agar Tao merubah keputusan yang dirasa sangat merugikan semua pihak.

"mian, baek ge. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Aku hanya hiatus satu tahun, aku ingin membenahi diriku agar tak ada lagi kesalahan dan kecanggungan yang bodoh" Tao menggenggam gegenya ini mencoba meyakinkan padanya bahwa keputusannya adalah yang terbaik.

"tapi.. kau pasti kembali kan?" kali ini suara Lay yang terdengar, diruangan ini ada DO, Baekhyun, Lay dan Xiumin yang sedang berkumpul membahas masalah Tao. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah mencoba berbicara pada Tao sebelumnya, hanya saja Sehun dan Luhan belum tahu hal ini.

"kuharap begitu" sebuah jawaban yang membuat semuanya menatap Tao bingung.

"sudahlah , aku harus menyiapkan dokumen dan barang-barangku. Aku mempercepat kepergiank. Aku akan pergi seminggu lagi" Tao beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"whaaaat!" Baekhyun dan DO memekik keras saat mendengar informasi mengejutkan dari Tao, hanya saja Tao tak menghiraukannya. Tao lebih memperdulikan air matanya yang harus jatuh sekarang juga.

.

.

Sekarang dimana suasana begitu sangat terasa salah dilihat dari sisi manapun. Dibalkon ini terdapat dua namja manis sedang duduk berdampingan tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Tao.. mianhe, aku tau aku bahkan tak pantas mengatakan itu. Hanya saja mengetahui kau akan pergi semakin membuatku menjadi orang jahat. Tao.. gege mohon, gege mohon sekali. Kau jangan pergi. Aku dan Sehun sama sekali tidak pacaran Tao. Gege berjanji akan menjauhi Sehun setelah ini. dan aku..." lelaki berparas cantik ini tak hentinya mengoceh tanpa memberikan sang lawan bicara membalasnya..

"gege.. gege.! Berhenti sebentar" Luhan menutup mulutnya seketika saat dilihat dongsaengnya kini berbicara dengan intonasi sedikit tinggi.

"mian.. hanya saja aku ingin bicara gege. Gege mungkin sudah tau, bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku tak bisa mengubah keputusan ini. ge, kau tak usah menjauhi Sehun setelah ini. tak ada yang slah dari kalian berdua. Kalian hanyalah dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta"

"tidak Tao, bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya..."

"gege. Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk bicara."

"aku melepaskan Sehun bukan untuk membiarkannya sendiri" kali ini Tao sudah sangat ingin menangis. Hanya dia masih bisa menhannya mengingat begitu banyak momen dimana dia harus menahan buliran bening itu.

"aku mencintainya, kau tau itu ge. Dan aku tak ingin melihat yang kucintai sendiri dan sedih. Tolong jaga dia dan cintai dia ge.. aku mohon padamu." Tes.. tess. Tao sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya sekarang. Luhan merasa dia sudah sangat ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini. bagaimana ada seorang yang begitu lembut dan tulus, bagaimana ada seseorang yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya seperti Tao?. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti orang ini?. Luhan mau saja memutar balik waktu saat ini. hanya saja itu bisa dia lakukan pada sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kufikir kau sudah tau tentang kepergianku". Tao berbicara tanpa ingin menatap seorang didepannya saat ini. Sehun memang sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Luhan. Dan semenjak hari itu Sehun tak hentinya berdiam diri seperti batu. Sehun hanya bisa merutuki dan menangis dalam hati, dia fikir dia sudah benar-benar menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Menghancurkan hidup dari seorang yang berharga buatnya. Beberapa kali dia ingin berbicara pada Tao namun Tao selalu berpaling darinya.

Sehun beberapa kali mencoba memutar waktu dan membiarkan dirinya mencintai Tao lebih dan lebih. Hanya saja satu fakta yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Satu fakta dimana hubungannya dan Tao memang sebaiknya berakhir. Satu fakta yang membuktikan sekeras kepala apa Sehun itu.

"ya.. aku tau. Keputusan yang bodoh Tao" Sehun memang tak pintar merefleksikan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini. dia hanya bisa bicara bodoh saat otaknya tak lagi berfungsi dengan benar.

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "ya..aku tau. Maafkan sikapku yang pengecut".

"kau membuatku lebih buruk Tao. Setidaknya, biarkan aku saja yang pergi dan kau tetap disini"

"tidak!"Tao membentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun intens. Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar bentakan Tao yang sangat jarang Sehun dengar.

"aku pergi bukan untuk membiarkanmu melakukan keputusan begitu Sehun!. Aku hanya akan pergi selama setahun"

"dan kau berjanji akan kembali?" Sehun memperdalam tatapannya pada Tao yang saat ini sudah bersikap gugup.

"y—ya . begitulah" Tao kembali menunduk setelah mengatakan itu.

Sehun sedikit merasa ragu dengan jawaban Tao dan meminta lebih dari Tao. "berjanjilah"

Tao menegang mendengar permintaan Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. "yaa..aku berjanji" .

_Maafkan aku, jika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menepati janji itu. –Tao-_

"ini aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini" Tao menyodorkan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Sehun mengernyit melihat buku yang diberi Tao, dia tidak terlalu ingat memberikan buku itu. Namun sejenak dia mengingat buku itu. Buku itu adalah buku yang Tao pinjam saat dia dan dirinya baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih selama seminggu.

"kau simpan saja" Sehun menolak buku itu dengan fikiran bahwa mungkin itu akan menjadi kenangan diantara mereka berdua.

"tidak. Terima saja. Dan tolong jaga buku ini. setidaknya berikan dia tempat yang bagus walaupun kau tak lagi ingin membacanya" Sehun sedikit merasakan adanya sindiran diperkataan Tao. Namun dia menerima saja, bahkan dia berharap Tao memakinya dan memukulnya. Hanya saja Tao adalah malaikat. Malaikat yang telah dihancurkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan saat kepergian Tao. Dan hari-hari EXO tanpa Tao terasa sangat berbeda. Tak ada lagi panda manja yang selalu melakukan aegyo saat dia ingin meminta sesuatu pad hyungnya. Tak ada lagi tangis cengeng yang menemani Baekhyun dan DO saat menonton drama. Tak ada lagi chanyeol dan kai yang menggangu Tao. Tak ada lagi Kris yang menuruti permintaan Tao. Tak ada lagi Suho yang menjaga Tao Layaknya seperti seoarang ayah. Dan tak ada lagi lainnya.

Sehun seperti merasakan adanya sayatan saat setiap kali member membicarakan mereka rindu pada pandanya. Sehun merasa dia adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam perginya Tao. Begitupun Luhan. Dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap saat, namun semua member tak pernah menyalahkan Luhan secara terang-terangan. Perlahan semua member tak merasa kesal pada Luhan dan Sehun. Dan hal itu memang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan merasa sedikit baik, namun hal itu tak berpengaruh pada Sehun. Sehun hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa saat ada kamera selain itu dia akan tetap diam dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini Sehun berada dalam kamarnya tanpa ada seorangpun didalam. Sehun kembali meneteskan air matanya dan memukul dadanya berulang kali saat dirasakan rasa rindunya lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya saat ini.

"aku merindukanmu panda.." gumamnya tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang terus turun. Sedetik kemdian dia teringat dengan buku yang diberikan Tao pada malam kepergiannya. Dan itu membuat semua raga Sehun berusaha mencarinya, berusaha menggali kenangan saat mereka berdua bahagia bersama.

Sehun menemukan buku itu dilaci pertama mejanya. Dia membuka buku itu perlahan dengan sisa air matanya yang belum mengering. 1 2 halaman dia masih membaca buku fiksi dengan judul "harry potter" itu dengan fikiran yang masih merindukan Tao. Kemudian dia menemukan ada selembar kertas yang ditekuk menjadi dua di halaman ketiga.

Dia melihat ada tulisan 'READ ME'. Di kertasnya.

**DEG**

Dia melihat coretan tangan mantan kekasihnya diselembar kertas itu. Saat ini dia sudah merasakan tangannya bergetar tak siap membaca surat itu.

_ Anyeong Sehun-ie.. bagaimana kabarmu? Kutebak aku sudah cukup lama pergi. Sekali lagi maafkan sikap pengecutku. Aku tau ini benar-benar keputusan bodoh. Hanya saja kita memang perlu jarak untuk sekarang._

_Dan maaf aku tak dapat dihubungi sekarang, aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri. Aku memang egois. Tak memikirkan para member dan fans. Maafkan aku._

_Baiklah sudah cukup prolognya._

Sehun melihat ada bekas seperti setetes air disana kemudian melanjutkan membacanya kembali.

_Kuharap kau tak merasa bersalah lagi, kau tak begitu bukan?. Cerialah Sehunnie, kau tak salah dengan mencintai Luhan. Hanya saja kedatanganku yang salah. Kedatanganku diantara kalian berdua, mungkin waktu itu kau sempat ragu dengan perasaanmu dan lebih memilih untuk bersamaku._

_Aku harap kesalahanmu tak kau ulangi lagi. Kau harus bisa menentukan satu hati. Cukup satu hati. Maaf aku menyalahkanmu lagi._

_Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah tak berguna saat ini, pertanyaan dimana aku bisa gila karna memendamnya terus menerus. Aku tahu setelah ini apapun jawabanmu, tak akan merubah apapun. Namun cukup baca saja pertanyaanku dan itu akan sedikit membuatku melupakan kebodohanku sejak dulu._

_Ini adalah pertanyaan yang cukup menyiksaku sekian lama. "apa yang lebih penting untukmu? Cinta atau persahabatan?"._

_Bodoh bukan pertanyaan ini? hanya saja waktu penyampaiannya yang mebuat pertanyaan ini terlihat bodoh. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu, mengingat kau selalu bersama Luhan hyung yang kau bilang identitasnya adalah sahabatmu. Jadi kufikir mungkin persahabatan adalah hal yang utama untukmu sebelum kenyataan membawaku pada sebuah identitas Luhan hyung yang sebenarnya buatmu._

_Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang mungkin sudah biasa kau dengar pada pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja karna kau memiliki kekasih yang kurang normal sepertiku aku selalu saja menyimpan pertanyaan ini. "siapa yang lebih penting bagimu?dia atau aku?"._

_Dan terima kasih diawal cerita kau memilihku walaupun jawabannya adalah bukan aku._

_Terima kasih kau pernah membawaku kedalam ceritamu._

_Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membawa berita buruk. Aku mungkin tak akan kembali. Tapi aku masih berharap aku dapat kembali dan menjadi Tao yang seperti sebelumnya, dan keadaan akan kembali pada saat dimana kau dan aku belum menjadi kita. mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengatakan 'selamat tinggal Sehun, u're the best boyfriend that I ever have'._

_Sehun, saranghae. _

.

.

The end

.

.

**Ampppuuuun... jangan timpukin saye.**

**Author tahu. Kalao author gak bisa bikin sad ending. Ada fkiran untuk melanjutknnya menjadi sequel. Hanya sajaa... mungkin tidak diperlukan. hehehe  
**

**Kris yang ngehianatin Tao udah banyak diangkat menjadi cerita, jadi author mencari hal yang sedikit berbeda. dan hal ini author jadiin cerita karna banyaknya hunTao dan masih mesranya hunhan dimedia. *ehehehbakar author!**

**Terima kasih udah mau baca epeep abal-abal saya ini. mian banyak banget typo bertebaran  
**

**Dan terima kasih readers yang review cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih tidak menjadi silent readers.**

**Lap yu allll.. mumumu**

**Kamshanmida /bowbarengTao/.**


End file.
